Contact calls
Contact calls are seemingly haphazard sounds made by many social animals (such as a chicken's cluck).Macedonia, J. (1986). Individuality in the contact call of the ring-tailed lemur (Lemur catta). American Journal of Primatology, 11, 163-179 Contact calls are very different from many other types of calls (for example, alarm calls), as contact calls are not a specific signal, designed to communicate some specific information. It is rather a mixture of various sounds, accompanying the group's everyday business (for example, foraging). Contact calls are used to maintain audio contact with the members of the group. Some social animal species communicate the signal of potential danger by stopping contact calls, without the use of alarm calls. Charles Darwin wrote about this in relation with wild horse and cattle. Humming as contact calls Joseph Jordania suggested that human humming could have played a function of contact calls in early human ancestors.Jordania, J. (2009). Times to Fight and Times to Relax: Singing and Humming at the Beginnings of Human Evolutionary History. Kadmos, 1, 272–277 According to his suggestion, humans find distressing being in full silence (which is the sign of danger for them) that's why humans hum, whistle, talk to themselves, have TV and radio on sometimes without watching or listening to them. Birds Birds use contact calls in flight to establish location and to keep aware of each others' presence while flying and feeding. This call consists of a short, high-pitched sound, recognized and duplicated exactly by mates. Other fowl, such as geese,"honk" while in migration to communicate location and proximity to other geese in their flock. Warning Some species of birds have alarm calls to specifically warn off predators. The black-capped Chickadee warns its kind of the level of threat an approaching predator is by the number of "de"s heard. Its call, chick-a-de-de-de, might indicate more danger than chick-a-de-de. Some calls reveal more details about an approaching predators, indicated by the pitch or speed. When there is a threatening enemy in the air, such as a hawk or eagle, the Florida Scrub-Jay warns other jays to seek cover by using a thin, shrill-like call. Contrastingly, an approaching predatory feline provokes a low-pitched "scolding" sound and calls on fellow jays for help in scaring the intruder away. Comfort Parrots kept as pets demonstrate contact calls with their human owners. Parrots make their call to establish that the human is within earshot, and continue to make the call (sometimes growing louder in to a scream) until acknowledged. The screaming develops in pet parrots, as well as wild flock, when the animal feels like its needs are not being met because the contact call is not being understood. Deer Deer communicate with contact calls, alarm calls and other calls to signal when they are ready to breed, to feed, to locate others in their group, after they have shed their velvet, to signal frustration, to summon nearby deer and to intimidate unwanted visitors. Non-aggressive * Location: Main contact call to signify location. * Doe Grunt : Doe's call; used to summon fawns for feeding. * Buck Grunt : Buck's call; used to summon fawns. * Sparring : Signals that the deer has shed its velvet. * Breeding Bellow : Doe is ready to breed. Aggressive * Sniff: Deer uses this call to intimidate unwanted deer visitors and prevent fighting. * Wheeze: Buck makes this sound to intimidate other deer and to prevent fights. Ring-tailed lemurs A ring-tailed lemur's contact call is used heavily to communicate and is classified on the level of excitement the lemur achieves in a situation. When low to moderately excited, the lemur moans; a "meow" is heard when the excitement is raised to a moderate level or when a situation will bring group togetherness. The loudest call occurs when a lemur is separated from its pact, and is recognizable by a distinct "wail." See also *Animal communication *Animal vocalizations *Humming *Singing *Whistling References Category:Animal communication Category:Animal vocalizations